Resident Evil: The Return Chapter 1 & 2
by Christopher Macro
Summary: Chapter 1 & 2 of my upcomig Resident Evil Fanficton. Sorry for gramma or spelling errors.


**Entering the survival horror once again…**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the dead zone**

Noon. The rubble, still burning from the missile impact, blackened like the heart of a killer. What was once was a beautiful mid western town of America, now laid in ruins.

No sense of beauty remained. A dark pit of crumbled debris scattered for miles on end.

Umbrella's so call T-Virus ruined the civilisation of human well being, for money or for power. For freedom or for sustainability. Were we like guinea pigs in a cage waiting to be injected with the drug to lead to our death? The T-virus, a way of regenerating dead human cells, bringing the dead back to life. Alot Worse than death!

Stuck in a hellish nightmare. Running around an endless road, of dark, lifeless souls.

Why would I be returning? Am I just waiting to enter my death bed?

The helicopter ride out of racoon city was such a relief but I still had the feeling to go back. Carlos just seemed to be egger to get away. I on the other hand was not so egger.

"We are safe now Jill" Those words coming the lips of Carlos just flashed back the past few hours which could of killed me. I'm safe? What about the rest of the innocent people that were infected. They weren't safe, Umbrella took that from them. Thinking about this made me even more anxious to get back, but what would I find, a city hidden from the outside world, a dead zone full of bodies, and a pit full of nothing.

The next half hour or so passed with ease, I had fallen asleep while Carlos looked upon the view.

I was woken by the gentle tap of Carlos.

"We've landed Jill"

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stood up. Carlos walked ahead of me, and got off the helicopter, I followed. While walking across the tarmac, a figure in the distance came closer, to greet us maybe?

All that I didn't know is that figure walking towards me would bring the nightmare back again. My life would be turned up side down and tested once again. My feeling to get back would become reality.

My eyes focused more and I could clearly see the figure was a man, tall, maybe about six foot, short dark hair. As he came closer I realised it was Chris.

"Jill, are you okay"

I didn't say anything at first as I didn't feel okay and didn't want to say I wasn't okay to him, I was tired, thirsty, hungry and in need of a shower. I walked closer to Chris, and put my arms round him, gripping him tight into a hug. I shut my eyes and then feel into a sleep. My mind went blank, darker than the night sky; I had collapsed and feel to the group.

**Chapter 2: Awaken**

Opening my eyes, and focusing on my surrounding, I can see I was in a room of some sort, maybe a bedroom or front room. I sat up slowly and leant over and placed my feet upon the group, I was still clothed, but my gun holster had been placed on a nearby cabinet. By now I could see I was in a bedroom, the walls plain, the carpet plain, and the bed also plain. I stood up and walked towards the cabinet to retrieve the gun.

As I walked towards it, I could hear footsteps and people voices coming towards the room. I decided to get back onto the bed and closed my eyes trying to stay still like I was actually asleep.

The door opened to the room and two males came in. By what I could hear, one was Chris's and the other I didn't seem to recognise.

"How long she been out like that then" Chris said quietly

"About four hours now" the other man replied

"Should I wake her"

"Not yet, ill do it when I need to tell her"

Tell me what? What was so important?

I rolled over and looked up towards Chris.

"Hey, you're back with us then"

I rubbed my eyes pretending I had just woken up and leaned over and again placed my feet on the group.

"I put your gun on the cabinet over their" Chris said to me.

I already knew where it had been placed, but pretending I had just woken up I just said thanks.

The other man introduced himself to me

"Hello, I'm Doctor Alexandra Thompson, I work for the institute of medical science back in Racoon city when it was still in tacked"

I shook his hand and introduced myself. I walked over to the cabinet and picked up my holster and gun. I put on the holster with the gun attached. I walked back over to the bed and Sat down, putting back on my boots.

" I hope we didn't wake you, but I have very important news in which I need to dicuss with you and Chris"

I knew this didn't sound good so prepared myself for the worse

"After Raccoon city was destroyed, and all living and non living beings were eradicated, we all thought that was it, the hellish nightmare was over, but after sending a recon plane with a camera attached, we started to see non living, erm..specimens walking the ruined streets. We couldn't understand why this was happening, we thought the missile would destroy them, but by looking at the footage captured we saw a small building, with the so call specimens coming out off, more than that could fit inside this building, we have come the conclusion that a underground experimental lab of some kind must lurk beneath the streets of Raccoon City which we like to call the hive, this is why I've called both of you together, you have both survived the walking infection twice now and have much experience on how to destroy infections, we need it to be destroyed otherwise the infection will spread over a larger area, the rest of America and then the whole world, the human race would no longer be the dominant species, the dead will be"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, It wasn't over, the nightmare in which I survived was still there. I knew this was going to happen to me again!

I looked at Chris's face, and he looked back at me, we knew he were going back for sure!


End file.
